The present application is related generally to a digital device architecture and, more particularly, to a digital system configuration and associated method for devices including an electromechanical data Storage Element. The invention is particularly well suited for use in a portable device.
One need only briefly survey virtually any public area in modern society in order to gain an appreciation for the popularity of electronic devices. Such devices include, but are not limited to cellular phones, music players, portable computers, personal digital assistants, pagers, digital cameras, digital camcorders, personal gaming devices and e-books. Continuous improvement has been seen in the capabilities present in these devices attributable, at least in part, to a movement into digital implementations.
Demands, with regard to future electronic devices, include further miniaturization coupled with still further improvements in performance. These demands are markedly intense with regard to portable devices. A particular area of concern resides in a desire to store ever-increasing amounts of digital information. At the same time, it should be appreciated that an electronic device, especially in a portable or miniaturized form, is likely to be subjected to a somewhat harsh environment, particularly with regard to mechanical shock. In an attempt to cope with the need for a significant amount of digital data storage while, at the same time, dealing with the problem of mechanical shock, designers resorted to the use of electronic memory, particularly in the form of flash memory. This solution is evident in the instance of state-of-the-art music players, including MP3 players. As of this writing, the popular configuration of these players is to use a removable flash memory card having a size of approximately 32 MB. Unfortunately, several problems are associated with this solution, as will be described.
One problem seen with regard to the flash memory solution resides in the fact that 32 MB is, in itself, a somewhat limited amount of storage. It is not unforeseeable that in the near future even amounts less than 512 MB will be considered as small. Considering present day devices, the owner of a portable device that relies on the use of flash memory cards typically must own a number of the cards in order to provide a sufficient overall amount of storage. Otherwise, the portable device owner may be forced to frequently reload the flash memory card via a personal computer or otherwise be subjected, for example, to listening to a quite limited music selection in the instance of an MP3 player. Moreover, the cost of flash memory cards is currently somewhat prohibitive. Many portable device owners simply choose not to incur the expense of buying numbers of additional flash memory cards.
In coping with the problems inherent in the use of flash memory cards, a recent alternative solution has been the provision of a larger, electromechanical digital storage arrangement that is nonetheless removable. This solution is exemplified by the IBM Microdrive(trademark). The latter is a removable miniaturized computer hard disk drive provided with a connector that mates with a corresponding connector incorporated within the portable device to be served. It is noted that such miniature hard drives, including the Microdrive, have essentially the same configuration as prior art hard drives seen in personal computers. That is, the miniature hard drive is made up of two general assemblies including a head disk assembly (HDA) and a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA). The HDA itself includes a rotatable magnetic media, a sensor assembly for reading from and writing to the rotatable media and motors for accomplishing rotation of the rotatable media and positioning of the sensor assembly. The PCBA includes essentially all of the electronics needed to operate the HDA with the common exception of a preamplifier. While the Microdrive brings improvement in data capacity, as of this writing, the cost of the Microdrive is quite high in terms of megabytes per dollar and absolute cost when compared to such costs in conventional drives. It is submitted that this absolute cost, in and by itself, will prove to be a significant barrier with regard to broad-based use of the product.
The Microdrive utilizes a CompactFlash interface. This interface raises concerns for a number of reasons, not the least of which is the requirement for a rather bulky interface connector having fifty pins, as described in the CF+ and CompactFlash Specification Revision 1.4. Further concerns with regard to CompactFlash will be addressed below.
With regard to the removable configuration of the Microdrive, it is noted that the perceived need for removable media has been greatly reduced in certain environments once viable, significant levels of xe2x80x9cpermanentlyxe2x80x9d installed storage space has been provided. Available embedded storage has traditionally taken a precedent over removable storage, as evidenced in desktop computers. Still further concerns are associated with removable storage, as will be discussed below.
While the use of a miniaturized hard disk drive effectively resolves the problem of limited storage by providing many times the storage currently available in a typical flash memory card, the issue of the use of such a component in the potentially harsh environment of a portable device is once again brought to the forefront. It should be appreciated that, under certain circumstances, prior art hard disk drives tolerate relatively high levels of mechanical shockxe2x80x94even as high as 1500Gs. Under operational circumstances, unfortunately, hard disk drives are generally quite susceptible to mechanical shock events, for example, during the time that the head or sensing assembly is actually accessing the rotating media. Consequences of a mechanical shock event occurring at precisely the most inopportune time include potential drive failure. For instance, a drive may fail when subjected to a 175G event during an access. In this regard, Applicants are unaware of a miniaturized hard drive or overall device architecture incorporating effective features specifically intended to cope, for example, with the potentially harsh environment of a portable electronic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,751 (hereinafter the ""751 patent), sharing the lead inventor of the present application, serves as one reference point with regard to several suggestions which may be utilized within a system incorporating a hard drive. The framework of the ""751 patent, however, resides not in the area of drive miniaturization, ruggedization or portability, but primarily in reducing the cost of a hard disk drive as provided in an overall computer system. One approach taken by the patent encompasses moving all possible functionality out of the overall hard disk drive, including the controller, and onto the motherboard of the host device. For example, unused silicon xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d might be utilized for implementation of the controller. Moreover, such a controller may utilize memory that is already present on the host side. Thus, the drive cost is reduced to some extent. At the same time, it should be appreciated that the prior art functional control implemented as between the CPU and the controller is unchanged with respect to locating the controller on the motherboard. Specifically, the controller includes processing power which executes control code that is xe2x80x9cnativexe2x80x9d to the peripheral device. As used herein, xe2x80x9cnative codexe2x80x9d refers to the lowest level control code required to control a particular peripheral device. It is that code which is customarily executed by a device controller in a fashion that is isolated from the CPU resident within the host system.
FIG. 1 is a representation of FIG. 2 of the ""751 patent, including alternative reference numbers assigned consistent with the present discussion. Accordingly, a prior art computer system 10 includes a host circuit board 12. A controller 14 is included as a single integrated circuit having further functions, as will be mentioned. A servo integrated circuit 16 is used to spin motors in any attached peripheral devices. Three peripheral devices are shown including a head disk assembly (HDA) 20, a CDROM/DVD 22 and a floppy drive 24. Alternatively, the latter may comprise a high capacity floppy drive, a miniature drive, or other suitable device.
One advantage, alluded to above, in the patent is the use of the HDA as an alternative to a complete hard disk drive (HDD) since costs are lessened by including components such as, for example, controller 14 within the host system. Components of the HDA (described above, but not illustrated) include a data media, a sensor/head mechanism to read and/or write data to and from the media, and motors to spin the media and position the sensor/head mechanism. A preamplifier is included to amplify the data read from or to be written to the media. The preamplifier may be installed on a flex circuit (see item 17 in FIG. 1A of the ""751 patent) that electrically connects the HDA to the PCBA. It is appropriate to note, at this juncture, that the ""751 patent also describes the location of a read/write channel, electrically in communication with the preamplifier, as potentially being arranged in the host system, distributed between the host system and the peripheral device or being within the peripheral device. The conventional location of the read/write channel in prior art HDD""s is on the PCBA in close physical proximity to the electrical connection point of the HDA, for reasons described below.
Continuing with a description of FIG. 1, each peripheral device may also have an associated personality ROM 26. The specific location of the personality ROM is shown for an individual component in FIG. 3 (item 64) of the ""751 patent. It is noted that the personality ROM is isolated from the rest of the individual component and is accessed via the PCI arrangement. Integrated circuit 14, in FIG. 1, further includes peripheral component interconnect (PCI) bus functionality such that the integrated circuit is interfaced to a PCI bus 28. It is noted that PCI bus 28 comprises one example of a number of possible bus mastering buses. A CPU 30 and chipset 32 are provided with the chipset connected to PCI bus 28. CPU 30 is, in turn, interfaced with chipset 32. A RAM section 34 is also interfaced to chipset 32. It is important to note that CPU 30 is indirectly connected to the peripheral components. Specifically, PCI bus 28 is interposed between the peripheral components, including HDA 26, and the CPU. While this arrangement may be advantageous with regard to cost reduction, certain disadvantages that accompany this configuration will be considered at appropriate points below. For the moment, it is noted that system control is accomplished by the CPU issuing commands that are placed on PCI bus 28 in accordance with mandated PCI protocol. It is submitted that certain penalties are associated with this style of command configuration. For example, commands issued through levels or layers of protocol higher than the native code are particularly inflexible.
The present invention provides a highly advantageous digital device configuration and method that are submitted to resolve the foregoing problems and concerns while providing still further advantages, as described hereinafter.
As will be described in more detail hereinafter, there is disclosed herein a Storage Element as well as associated devices and method. In one aspect of the invention, a device is configured for access by a user and includes an assembly having an electromechanical digital data storage arrangement configured for operation responsive to a native control code. The device further includes a processing arrangement which executes a control program for controlling the overall device and which executes at least a portion of the native control code, as part of the control program, for use in directly interfacing with the storage arrangement.
In another aspect of the present invention, an assembly includes a digital data storage arrangement made up of a rotatable read/write media, a head arrangement configured for reading and writing the rotatable media and a programmable channel at least for forming an interface between the rotatable media and the head arrangement. Additionally, a programming arrangement, produced separate from the digital storage arrangement, is electrically connectable with the digital storage arrangement at least sufficient to program the channel in a particular way that serves to customize the interface formed by the channel between the rotatable media and the head arrangement such that the digital storage arrangement is later to be used, without the programming arrangement, in an end installation including the customized channel.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a system is described for providing a digital storage arrangement for end use in an end device. The system includes a rotatable read/write media forming a first part of the digital storage arrangement and a head arrangement forming a second part of the digital storage arrangement and configured for reading and writing the rotatable media. A programmable channel forms a third part of the digital storage arrangement and is configured at least for forming an interface between the rotatable media and the head arrangement. A programming arrangement, produced separate from the digital storage arrangement, is configured for electrical connection with the digital storage arrangement at least sufficient to program the channel in a particular way that serves to customize the interface formed by the channel between the rotatable media and the head arrangement such that the digital storage arrangement is later used in the end device including the customized channel.
In still another aspect of the present invention, in a device having a user access arrangement for receiving a user interaction and including a processing arrangement, the improvement includes a command execution arrangement for interpreting the user interaction in a way that defines a command to be executed by the processing arrangement and for initiating the execution of the command prior to termination of the user interaction. In one feature, a digital data storage arrangement is further included for storing digital information under control of the processing arrangement wherein the command defines a data access that uses the digital storage arrangement and the processing arrangement is programmed to initiate execution of the data access responsive to partial entry of the command during the user interaction. In another feature, the digital storage arrangement utilizes a rotatable media and an electronic memory arrangement is provided wherein the processing arrangement is programmed to execute the data access by reading certain information from the digital storage arrangement, after spinning up the rotatable media on which the certain information is stored, and for transferring that certain information to an electronic memory arrangement such that the certain information is available without the need to access the digital data storage arrangement.
In a further aspect of the present invention, within a device including an electromechanical digital storage arrangement and configured for receiving a plurality of external interactions, at least some of which require one or more data transfers using the storage arrangement, and at least some, but not all of which are user interactions, an assembly includes: a first arrangement for receiving a first one of the interactions requiring a first data transfer by the storage arrangement, a second arrangement for determining that the first interaction is a non-user interaction, and a third arrangement for delaying execution of the first data transfer, associated with the first non-user interaction, at least until a next user interaction.
In a continuing aspect of the present invention, within a device including an electronic memory arrangement having a capacity wherein the device is configured for responding to a plurality of external interactions including user interactions, at least a specific one of which interactions requires a specific data transfer to the electronic memory arrangement such that the specific data transfer is of a size that exceeds the capacity of the electronic memory arrangement, an assembly includes a first arrangement for loading the electronic memory arrangement with an initial portion of the specific data transfer to fill the electronic memory arrangement to its capacity such that the initial portion of data is available for use in a predetermined way. A second arrangement monitors the use, in the predetermined way, of any data stored in the electronic memory arrangement and a third arrangement is provided for loading an additional portion of the specific data transfer into the electronic memory arrangement to replace that part of the initial portion of the specific data transfer which has been used in the predetermined way such that an unused part of the initial portion of the specific data transfer and the additional portion of the specific data transfer are concurrently stored in the electronic memory arrangement. In one feature, the assembly includes an electromechanical digital storage arrangement such that the specific data transfer is stored by the electromechanical digital storage arrangement for transfer to the electronic storage arrangement in the first and additional portions.
In an ongoing aspect of the present invention, within a portable electronic device configured for receiving a user interaction and for operating in an overall environment which may subject the portable electronic device to mechanical shock, the device including an electromechanical Storage Element which is susceptible to such mechanical shock when reading and/or writing data and which is otherwise substantially less susceptible to mechanical shock, the electromechanical Storage Element is protected from shock at least to a limited extent by providing an electronic memory arrangement in the portable device. The user interaction is monitored to define a particular use of a selection of data stored on the electromechanical Storage Element. The selection of data is copied from the electromechanical Storage Element to the electronic memory arrangement. After using the electromechanical Storage Element in the copying step, availability of the selection of data for the particular use is indicated such that the user is able to initiate the particular use of the selection of data, through accessing the electronic memory arrangement, only after the electromechanical Storage Element is not in use and is substantially less susceptible to mechanical shock.
In another aspect of the present invention, in a device configured for access by a user and including a processing arrangement which executes a control program for controlling the overall device, an assembly includes an electromechanical digital data storage arrangement responsive to a native control code and a peripheral control arrangement configured such that the processing arrangement executes at least a portion of the native control code of the storage arrangement as part of the control program. The peripheral control arrangement includes an interface configured for implementing the native code between the processing arrangement and the electromechanical digital storage arrangement.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a digital data storage arrangement includes a rotatable media as well as a head arrangement configured for accessing the rotatable media by first initiating a control sequence intended to move the head arrangement from an unparked position to a parked position. Thereafter, a predetermined status is detected, related to head arrangement position which confirms that the head arrangement is in the parked position. An indication is then produced based on the predetermined status. In one feature, the indication is stored at a predetermined register location. In another feature, the storage arrangement is configured with a ramp for receiving the head arrangement in its parked position such that, when so received, the ramp and the head arrangement cooperate in a way which produces the indication thereby confirming that the head is in the parked position.
In another aspect of the present invention, in a digital data storage arrangement including a rotatable media as well as a head arrangement configured for accessing the rotatable media and for moving to a parked position, an apparatus includes a first arrangement for initiating a control sequence intended to move the head arrangement to the parked position after having accessed the rotatable media, a second arrangement for thereafter detecting a predetermined status related to head arrangement position by testing the head arrangement for reading from the rotatable media such that an inability of the head arrangement to read indicates that the head arrangement is at least away from the rotatable media, and a third arrangement for producing an indication based on the predetermined status.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, in a device including a processing arrangement for controlling operation of the device and including an electromechanical digital storage arrangement is described. A status of a particular attribute is established related to operation of the electromechanical digital storage arrangement. Using the processing arrangement, the status of the particular attribute is monitored for use in a further control operation.
In a continuing aspect of the present invention, in an electromechanical storage device including a rotatable magnetic media and a head arrangement configured for movement to access the rotatable media and for moving to a parked position, an assembly includes a first arrangement for producing a position signal which confirms that the head arrangement is in the parked position and an electrical interconnection arrangement in electrical communication with the head arrangement for use in controlling the head arrangement and which electrical interconnection arrangement is configured for receiving the position signal from the first arrangement for a control use.
In a further aspect of the present invention, in an electromechanical storage device including a housing supporting a spin motor for rotating a magnetic media disk and supporting an actuator arrangement for accessing the magnetic media disk using at least one head positioned on a distal end of the actuator arrangement, an assembly includes an electrical interconnection arrangement in electrical communication with said actuator arrangement and configured for forming an external interface to the storage device. The assembly is further configured such that at least a portion of the electrical interconnection arrangement is supported by the housing and includes a parking arrangement supported by the housing supported portion of the electrical interconnection arrangement for receiving the distal end of the actuator arm in a parked position.
In another aspect of the present invention, as applied to an electromechanical storage device including a rotatable magnetic media and a head arrangement configured for movement to access the rotatable media and for moving to a parked position responsive to at least one parameter in a parking sequence, an arrangement is provided as part of the electromechanical storage device, for producing a position signal which confirms the parked position of the head arrangement when so positioned. A calibration procedure is performed using the position signal to establish an operational value of the parameter for later use in parking the head arrangement.
In still another aspect of the present invention, as applied to a plurality of electromechanical storage devices each of which includes a rotatable magnetic media and a head arrangement configured for movement to access the rotatable media and for moving to a parked position responsive to a parking sequence, an arrangement is provided, as part of each electromechanical storage device, for producing a position signal which confirms the parked position of the head arrangement when so positioned. A calibration procedure is performed on each electromechanical storage device, in which the parking sequence is applied to each electromechanical storage device with the head arrangement initially in a data access position intended to move the head arrangement to the parked position. The parking sequence being repeatedly performed in a way which establishes a failure configuration of the parking sequence for each electromechanical storage device in which failure configuration the head arrangement at least once fails to achieve the parked position. A set of failure configurations, including at least one failure configuration for each electromechanical storage device, is tracked across the plurality of electromechanical storage devices.
Further in accordance with the present invention, a digital data storage apparatus and associated method are described wherein a housing defines a housing interior. A rotatable magnetic media is supported for rotation within the housing interior. A head arrangement is supported within the housing interior, including an actuator arm configured for pivotally accessing the rotatable media and for pivotally moving to a parked position from an access position. A flexible circuit arrangement is configured to include a flexible circuit stiffener having a major surface defining a stiffener plane and which is directly attached to the housing within the housing interior. A ramp arrangement is directly attachable to the flexible circuit stiffener and is configured for receiving the actuator arm in the parked position when so attached. The ramp arrangement further includes an indexing arrangement for engaging the housing in a way which positions the ramp arrangement with at least one controlled tolerance relative to the head arrangement. In one feature, the indexing arrangement and the flexible circuit stiffener are cooperatively configured such that attachment of the ramp arrangement to the flexible circuit stiffener captures at least a selected part of the indexing arrangement between the housing and the flexible circuit stiffener so as to resiliently bias the indexing arrangement against the housing. In a related feature, the housing defines a ramp indexing recess and the indexing arrangement of the ramp arrangement includes a ramp indexing pin which is resiliently biased into the ramp indexing recess to locate the ramp indexing pin with a first controlled tolerance.